


So Near Yet So Far

by greenpotato



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Filipino Fic, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Near Group- messenger, first time posting a fic here, i'm practically bad at everything, tagalog fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenpotato/pseuds/greenpotato
Summary: First time gumamit ni Kyungsoo ng Near Group. Medyo nauna lang gumamit si Jongin. Pero pareho naman silang naghihintayan.





	So Near Yet So Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> hello, sis. for you. HAHAHAHA. bigla ko lang naisip magsulat dahil kaisoo day, post ko din sana kahapon kaso di ko natapos on time. ngayon na lang dahil bday ni nini bear hehe. THANK YOU FOR BEING AN INSPIRATION! solid na solid to lol. sorry kung corny, sinubukan ko talaga huhu sana maenjoy mo kahit papano :(
> 
> karamihan ng references ko dito ay galing sa sarili kong buhay at karanasan, medyo hindi naman halata na user ako ng near group dati no? ang corny talaga sana may magbasa nito. nakakahiya kasi unang tagalog fic ko to pero mapagtyatyagaan na siguro haha also, some isko!exo references if u squint lol

 “Ay wow, pwede na.” Mahinang bulong ni Jongin sa kanyang sarili. Kanina pa ito bumubungisngis sa hindi malamang dahilan, at kanina pa rin gustong malaman ni Kyungsoo kung bakit parang tanga ang kaibigan niya na kinakausap ang sarili habang tumitipa sa kanyang cellphone. Mabuti na lamang at hindi strikto ang kanilang propesor sa Prof Ed at hinahayaan silang gumamit ng gadgets dahil ika niya palagi tuwing magsisimula ang klase, “Naka-connect na ba kayo? Please open our Facebook group and click on the readings na pinost ko.” Kaya naman hindi malalaman ng propesor kung ang readings nga ba talaga ang binabasa ng mga estudyante o mga memes lang.

Nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa kaliwa ni Jongin, at si Chanyeol naman sa kanan nito. Sa dulo katabi ng bintana at sa kaliwa naman ni Kyungsoo ay si Baekhyun, habang nasa aisle naman si Sehun na katabi ni Chanyeol. Lahat sila ay nakabukas ang mga cellphone, maliban kay Chanyeol na nakasubsob sa kanyang arm chair at sinusubukang matulog. Pero sa kanilang lima, si Kyungsoo lang ang nagbabasa ng readings na in-upload ng kanilang propesor at matiyagang nakikinig sa sinasabi nito sa unahan. Abala sa paghahanap ng memes si Sehun at nagti-Twitter naman si Baekhyun.

Hindi talaga matukoy ni Kyungsoo kung ano ba ang kanina pang pinagkakaabalahan ng kaibigan niyang si Jongin, ayaw naman niyang sumilip sa cellphone nito dahil hindi siya pinalaki (read: tanong, lumaki ba?) ng kanyang Mama Do na maging bastos at manghimasok sa pribadong gawain ng iba. Kung tutuusin, wala naman talaga siyang pakialam sa kung ano man yon, kaya nga lang, medyo nawawalan na kasi siya ng pokus sa lecture dahil kanina pa bumubungisngis ang kanyang katabi. “Uy, ano ba ‘yan Ni, ingay mo.” Mahinang pagpuna nito.

Tinignan lang siya bahagya ni Jongin at bumulong ng “sorry,” bago nagpatuloy sa kung ano man ang kanyang ginagawa. Pero mukhang hindi lang si Kyungsoo ang gusto ng kapayapaan, dahil umupo nang maayos si Chanyeol at tinaasan ng kilay si Jongin.

“Nogs, easy ka lang sa kaka-Near Group, kahapon pa ‘yan, ah,” ipinihit niya kaunti ang kanyang leeg sa direksyon ng cellphone ni Jongin at ngumuso. “Nag-eenjoy ka talaga dyan, kanina ka pa tumatawa. Mamaya na lang sa break, pre, time out ka muna ‘di ako makatulog, eh.” Pagkatapos niya itong sabihin ay yumuko ulit ang binata at sinubukang matulog sa ika-limang pagkakataon sa loob ng isang oras. Si Kyungsoo naman, tinitigan lang si Jongin na para bang sinubukan nitong tumikim ng dog food. Pero imbis na tumigil si Jongin ay ngumuso lang ito at tahimik na nagpatuloy sa pagtipa. Nang maramdaman niyang may nakatitig sa kanya, lumingon siya sa direksyon ni Chanyeol, at pagkatapos ay kay Kyungsoo.

“Uh, bakit, Soo?” nagtatakang tanong ni Jongin.

“Tama ba ‘yon, nagni-Near Group ka?” hindi alam ni Jongin kung ano ang mali doon, kaya naman ay tumango siya. Lalo lamang tumindi ang ekspresyon ni Kyungsoo. “Ni, _bakit?_ ”

“Paanong bakit? Uh, kasi trip ko lang, ganun?” nakatitig pa din si Kyungsoo. “Wala namang masama dun, ah. Ba’t ganyan ka naman tumitig, para namang tinikman ko pagkain nina Meokmul!” depensa ni Jongin. Saglit niyang pinindot ang power button ng kanyang cellphone upang mag-lock ang screen, at saka umayos ng upo. Ginaya din siya ni Kyungsoo at sumaglit ng tingin sa kanilang propesor para makasiguro na wala sa kanila ang atensyon nito.

Umiling si Kyungsoo at tinignan muli si Jongin, pero hindi na mapanghusga kagaya ng kanina. “Ang punto ko, bakit ka gumagamit niyan. Sabi mo noon ayaw mo ng Omegle, eh sa pagkakaalam ko parang ganun din ‘yan diba? Ano, gusto mo ng internet-jowa?” tanong nito sa binata.

Napanguso naman ulit si Jongin. “Hindi, ah. Iba naman ‘to. Literal na usap lang naman, tapos kapag tinatamad na ako, i-end ko na. Wala naman ‘tong video call option ‘di tulad sa Omegle, nakakagulat kasi biglang may lumilitaw na boobs o ‘di kaya mga palawit,” binuksan niyang muli ang kanyang cellphone (na hindi maiwasan ni Kyungsoo na makaramdam ng _konting_ kilig dahil 1214 ang password nito, kaarawan nilang dalawa. Siya talaga ang pinaka-close ni Jongin sa tropa.) na naroon pa din sa Near Group, ang kanina niyang kausap ay naka-disconnect na. Wala naman iyon kay Jongin dahil medyo tinamad na din naman siya. “Tignan mo, literal na chat lang ‘yan, walang malisya. Bored lang sa bored.” Iniharap niya ang screen kay Kyungsoo at bahagyang nag-scroll pataas sa mga pinag-usapan nila ng kausap niya kanina.

**Natatawa ako don sa aso ko, may kausap sa pader**

**Lol baka may multo**

**Akala ko din eh, pero nilapitan ko dahan-dahan tapos pinanood ko lang, alam mo kung ano**

**Oh ano**

**May ka wall-pal. Lam mo yun, may ka-tahulan pala na aso sa kabilang pader. Di ko lang alam ano pinag-uusapan nilang dalawa**

**Lmaooooo iba yan, taas ng level nyan ah. Mga aso ko sa blender tumatahol**

_Ah, iyon pala ‘yung tinatawanan niya. Okay, valid point._ Pero kahit na ganoon ka-inosente ang usapang iyon, siyempre hindi pa din nawawala ‘yung mga taong huwad kung makipag-usap. ‘Yun bang, diretso sa landi o kaya naman ay ka-fubu ang hanap. Ginagamit kasi nila ang pagiging anonymous para makaiwas sa inisyal na kahihiyan kapag masyado silang naging forward sa pakikipag-usap sa kapwa nila mga estranghero. Tumingin lang ulit si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at tinanong siyang muli. “Kahit na, hindi mo din masasabi kung kailan ka biglang mati-tiyempuhan ng mga bastos dyan at ubod ng harot.” Pangaral niya sa binata. Ngumisi lang si Jongin at pumindot ng ilang beses sa kanyang cellphone.

“’To naman, kapag may ganun, ine-end ko na kaagad kasi nga hindi naman ako naghahanap ng mga ganun. Chill chill lang dapat, tapos ito oh, tignan mo ‘to, Soo,” iniharap niya muli ang screen. “May iba ka pang pwede gawin dito bukod sa chat. May quizzes oh! English, IQ, tsaka personality test!”

Sinilip naman ni Kyungsoo ang sinasabing tests ni Jongin, at oo nga, meron nga. “Sus, malamang walang kabuluhan yung mga nandyan.” Hindi niya maintindihan, dahil ano ba ang koneksyon ng mga ganoong klase ng nilalaman sa isang messaging platform na ang tanging layunin ay pag-usapin ang kung sinu-sinong mga tao na magkakalapit ng lokasyon?

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Jongin. Hindi na pinansin pa ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan at itinuon na muli ang atensyon sa klase, may labinlimang minuto na lang ang natitira. Hindi niya na din pa binuksan ang readings at nakinig na lang sa kanilang propesor, habang si Jongin ay nagpatuloy na sa paggamit ng Near Group at ang iba nilang kaibigan ay abala pa din sa kanya-kanya nilang mga gawain.

 

 

Mabuti naman at noong lunch break ay tumigil na si Jongin sa kakatipa sa kanyang cellphone. Mayroon silang dalawang oras na bakante bago ang susunod nilang klase, kaya naman naisip ng magtotropa na kumain ng paborito nilang siomai rice na tig-bente pesos doon sa tapat ng Save More. Ito na naman, tinatamad na naman si Jongin dahil malapit na ang siesta time. Mag-a-alas dose pa lang ng tanghali pero inaantok na siya at gusto na niyang umuwi, tutal naman at konting lakad na lang LRT station na at pwedeng-pwede na siyang sumakay sa napakaluwag na tren sa mga oras na ito. Kung hindi lang siguro importante ang attendance sa susunod nilang propesor, eh umuwi na siya, pero siguro isa pang dahilan ay magagalit si Kyungsoo kapag hindi siya pumasok.

Matagal na silang magkaibigan ni Kyungsoo, simula pa noong nasa primarya sila. At dahil halos magkalapit lang sila ng barangay ay sa iisang sekondaryang paaralan lang din sila pumasok, at nanatiling magkaklase sa loob ng anim na taon. Ngayon at sila ay nasa kolehiyo na, palagay ni Jongin ay tadhana na lang talaga ang nagdikta ng kapalaran niya dahil pareho nilang pinangarap ang maging guro, at nagkataon pa na may iisang unibersidad na pareho nilang ninais na makapasok. Aba, eh pagka-swerte nga naman ng binatang ito. Alam niya ang nararamdaman niya para sa kaibigan, alam niya na noong high school pa lalo na at naroon sila sa edad kung saan madami silang natutuklasan sa kanilang mga sarili.

Akala ni Jongin noon ay sadyang magaan lang ang loob niya kay Kyungsoo dahil maalagain ito sa kanya, parang nanay, at kumportable sila sa isa’t isa. Pero nang magsimula ng mapansin ni Jongin ang mga maliliit na bagay sa kaibigan kagaya ng makinis nitong balat, mahahabang pilikmata, mga matang nakakalunod kung tititigan, at siyempre ang mapupula at makakapal nitong mga labi na para bang masarap halikan— doon niya na nga nalaman na gusto niya si Kyungsoo. Yun bang masasabi niya na, _Pre, I’m so gay 4 u._

Ang problema, limang taon na ang nakalipas simula noong makumpirma niya ang nararamdaman para sa paborito niyang tao sa mundo, at hanggang ngayon, pakiramdam niya ay hindi pa din iyon nage-gets ni Kyungsoo. Nahihiya din naman siyang sabihin, dahil baka masira ang pagkakaibigan nila. Paano na lang kung hindi pala siya gusto ni Kyungsoo at malala— layuan pa siya nito. Kaya naman nanatili na lang tahimik ang gwapo at nagdurusang binata. Pero hindi ibig sabihin noon na hindi niya na ipinapakita ang sa kaibigan kung gaano niya ka-gusto si Kyungsoo. Bukod sa mga nakasanayang gawi bilang magkaibigan, hindi nakakalimutan ni Jongin na iparamdam kay Kyungsoo kung gaano siya ka-espesyal para kay Jongin at kailanman hindi siya magsasawang paulanan ng pagmamahal at pag-aaruga ang kaibigan.

 _Kaibigan. Magkaibigan._ Iyan lang kasi talaga sila para sa isa’t isa. Pero hindi naman masamang umasa, hindi ba?

Kaya naman nakarating si Jongin sa Near Group.

Isang araw ay bigla na lang lumabas sa kanyang Messenger ang ad nito, at sa mga sandaling iyon ay nakatitig lang si Jongin sa pangalan ni Kyungsoo na may nickname na _bebe ko cute_ [penguin emoji] dahil binabalak niya ng magtapat ng nararamdaman niya para sa kaibigan. Pero tila ba hinatak na naman siya ng kanyang takot, at sa halip ay inilihis ang kanyang atensyon sa ad. _‘Wag na muna siguro, baka hindi ko pa kaya._

Pinunan niya ang mga impormasyong kailangan upang makapagsimula na sa paggamit ng Near Group, at mga ilang minuto pa lamang ay magsisimula na siya. Binasa niyang mabuti ang mga instructions, at itinatak sa isipan na basta at hindi magtatagal ang usapan, hindi lalabas ang profile picture niya. Ayaw niya kasing mabunyag ang identity niya lalo na at gusto niya lang naman ng kausap at mahihingan ng payo sa malungkot niyang sitwasyon.

Linggo naman at wala na siyang ginagawa, nakahilata lang siya sa kanyang kama habang nagni-Near Group. May ilang oras na din ang lumipas at marami na siyang nakausap, ang ilan ay kinuwentuhan niya ng kanyang sitwasyon at nabigyan naman siya kahit papaano ng mga payo, pero may iba naman na sadyang nakikipaglandian lang.

**So ayun, di ko kasi alam pano ko sasabihin sa bespren ko na gusto ko sya**

**Bkit? Torpe much ganern**

**Hindi naman, pero syempre takot lang ako baka ksi layuan ako**

**Aww bb wag ka na sad, mdami pang iba jan!! ;)**

**Nandito nman ako, pwedeng tayo na lng sasagutin na kta agad kahit di ka na manligaw ;)))**

**Tsaka feel ko nman na yummy ka kaya if ever, di ka tatanggihan nun. Ksi kung ako yan di tlga kta tatanggihan hihi ;)))))))**

**Uh ok**

**Salamat**

**End**

**_You ended the conversation._ **

Mayroon din naman na nakatulong talaga.

**So ayun, di ko ksi alam pano ko sasabihin sa bespren ko na gusto ko sya**

**Ah, hirap nga yan. Naranasan ko na din yan.**

**Anong ginawa mo?**

**Sinabi ko. May isang chance na naisip ko bahala na si batman sasabihin ko na kasi mas mahihirapan lang ako kapag hinayaan kong may mauna pa sakin. Mas masakit kasi kapag kinimkim mo yun tapos bandang huli magsisisi ka kasi di mo sinubukan.**

**Di ka ba natakot na magbabago yung relasyon nyo bilang magkaibigan?**

**Syempre natakot. Kaya nga nagbago na yung relasyon namin ngayon eh. Pero wala akong pinagsisihan. :)**

**Ay hala tol…sensya na pero anyare na sa inyo?**

**Edi ayun, kami na hahaha**

**Nagulat ako kasi mas matagal nya na pala akong gusto. Akalain mo yun, nauna pa pala sya. Kaya nung umamin ako sa kanya isang araw, naiyak pa sya sa sobrang tuwa. Dun ko narealize na pareho pala kaming mukhang tanga na naghihintayan. Tapos nun, magtatatlong taon na kami this year :)**

**Ay puta… sana all**

**Sana talaga all**

**Ok lang yung matakot pre, ganyan talaga, pero isipin mo yung panghihinayang mo kapag hindi mo sinubukan. Malay mo, maganda pala yung kalalabasan tapos huli na lahat nung narealize mo yan. Kaya pre, hanggat maaga, umamin ka na. Kaya mo yan support kita all the way from heaven**

**Hays…salamat tol, pero bat heaven? Gago, multo ka ba?**

**Gago ka din, syempre hindi. Heaven kasi langit ang pakiramdam kapag kasama mo yung taong mahal mo. Boom**

**Hahaha ayos ka din eh. Para kang yung kaibigan kong tukmol pareho kayo. Di bale, salamat ulit tol! Sa susunod ulit! More power sa inyo ng jowa mo**

 

Gumaan naman kahit papaano ang mabigat na pakiramdam ni Jongin sa nabasa. Ang kausap niya na ang nag-end dahil kailangan na daw umalis para sa date nila ng kasintahan niya. _Huh, kainggit._ Tuloy lang naman ang binata sa pagchachat sa kung sino man ang mag-match, kahit na ang iba ay sadyang hindi niya talaga maatim.

**Hi**

**Hello**

**Ayeeee yo libog na libog na ko pwede ka bang kafubu**

**Pls send loc kahit one time lng**

**End**

**_You ended the conversation._ **

Mukhang oras na para tumigil. Bukas na lang ulit siguro.

 

Isang linggo na ang nakalipas simula noong nalaman ni Kyungsoo na nagni-Near Group ang kaibigan niyang si Jongin. Isang linggo na din kasi itong madalas na nakatutok sa cellphone at nakaupo sa isang sulok tuwing may bakante silang oras, o ‘di kaya minsan ay kapag lumalabas silang tropa para kumain sa San Marcelino tuwing break ay nakalabas ang cellphone nito habang hinihintay na matapos umorder sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun na nag-aaway na naman kung chicken curry ba o chicken pastel ang bibilhin nilang ulam.

Hindi naman sa nag-iinarte si Kyungsoo ah, pero parang ganun na nga. Normal na kasi sa kanilang dalawa ni Jongin ang nagpapalitan ng mga links sa youtube ng mga paborito nilang funny dog videos o ‘di kaya ay mga litrato ng kanilang mga pinakamamahal na mga aso. Pero tuwing magchachat si Kyungsoo ay inaaabot pa ng mga sampu hanggang tatlumpung minuto bago mag-reply si Jongin sa kanya. Sabi niya, may kausap daw kasi siya sa NG. Napapabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo dahil daig pa nito ang may jowa na at nalilimutan ng kausapin ang best friend niya.

“Hay nako, bwisit, bahala ka nga dyan.” Nagmumukmok na bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. Miyerkules na at wala silang pasok, tapos niya na din ang mga pinapagawa ng kanilang mga propesor at nakahiga na lang siya sa kanilang sofa habang nakabukas ang T.V. sa My Special Tatay. Nabuburyo na siya. Paano ba naman, eh itong kaibigan niyang tukmol na nakakainis na gwapo at matipuno at ang lapad ng balikat at matigas na mga braso— _oops. ‘Yung inner hoe mo Soo, lumalabas,_ ay ang malamang na sasabihin sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Pero sa isang tabi, naiinis talaga siya. Ano bang meron dyan sa Near Group na ‘yan at bakit inuuna pa yan ni Jongin kaysa sa kanya? Dapat sa mga oras na ito nagsesend-an lang sila ng mga memes (mas maganda kung dog memes kasi paborito nila ‘yun), at nag-uusap tungkol sa mga kung anu-ano. Pero wala eh, busy si Jongin. Sinubukan na din ni Kyungsoo na sabihin sa kaibigan na itigil niya na iyon dahil konti na lang didikit na sa mukha niya yung cellphone niya.

Kaya naman nakarating si Kyungsoo sa Near Group.

Siguro dahil bored lang talaga siya sa mga oras na iyon (“ _Kilala niyo po ba si… Aubrey? Hinahanap ko po kasi si Aubrey, eh,”_ tanong ni Boyet. Sa puntong ito background noise na lang ang T.V. sa boring na hapon ni Kyungsoo.) o sadyang gusto niya lang malaman kung ano bang maganda sa lintik na messaging platform na ‘yon at nagkaroon pa siya ng kahati sa atensyon at ngiti ni Jongin.

Walang anu-ano’y nakatitig na siya sa NG MENU at muling iniisip kung bakit nga ba siya humantong sa sitwasyong iyon.

Pumikit sandali si Kyungsoo at huminga nang malalim. “Ewan ko ba, Jongin. Mga kalokohang ginagawa ko para sa’yo.” Ang huli niyang sinabi sa sarili bago nagsimulang magtingin-tingin.

At ayun nga, meron ngang English, IQ, at Personality tests. ‘Di niya pa din alam bakit may ganoon pero sinubukan niya na lang, at natuwa naman siya dahil bilang isang English Major, siya ay rank 39377/260604 at naka-score ng mas mataas kaysa sa 84% ng mga users na kumuha ng English Quiz. Okay na okay para sa first time subok. Hindi niya naman masyadong sineryoso yung quiz, medyo lang.

Nadismaya si Kyungsoo ng malaman na pagkatapos pa ng 90 days bago siya ulit makapag-quiz, kaya sinubukan niya na din ang iba. Kaya nga lang, boring na, kaya itinigil niya na. Ang huling option na lang ay ang pakikipag-usap, at kahit ayaw niya, sinubukan niya pa din. Ang sabi, kapag mas matagal na silang nag-uusap, unti-unting lilinaw ang mga profile pictures nila. Sa una ay lalabas ang sobrang blurred at pixelized version ng mga litrato nila, at pag nagtagal ay lilitaw ulit ang mga ito ngunit palinaw na ng palinaw. Napataas naman ng kilay si Kyungsoo, ramdam niya na hindi naman iyon mangyayari sa kanya dahil wala naman siyang balak na magtagal. Try lang saglit.

Lumabas na ang una niyang ka-match.

**_Your match is:_ **

**_Male_ **

**_13-17 years old_ **

**_From Manila, Philippines_ **

**_55 kilometers away_ **

**_Looking for: Just Friends_ **

****

**Hi**

**Hi**

**Asl mo po**

Napaisip si Kyungsoo. Ano ba ‘yung “asl” na ‘yon? Asal? Magandang asal? Ayaw naman niyang mapahiya kapag sinabi niya kung ano ang intindi niya, kaya tinanong niya na lang.

**ano yung asl?**

**Age, sex, location. Bago ka lang na user no? haha**

**Ah. Oo eh. Natripan lang.**

**Anyway. 18, m, manila.**

Hindi niya na sana itatanong pabalik sa kausap niya dahil nakalagay na naman na doon sa impormasyon sa taas, pero mukhang may kusa si kuya.

**Ako naman 17 m manila. Ayos ah, same loc lang.**

**Ah, haha.**

Lumipas ang ilang segundo at ramdam na ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang nanunuot na awkwardness. Wala siyang ideya kung paano ba pahahabain ang isang usapan sa taong hindi niya naman ka-close. At mukhang naiintindihan din naman siya ng kausap niya.

**Lol ang awkward**

**Di bale, ok lang yan ganyan tlaga pag first time users. Next time pag may nakausap ka pa after ko magsabi ka lang ng kahit anong topic para may mapag-usapan kayo. Payong kaibigan lang hehe**

**Ako na lang mag-end para di ka na mahirapan :)**

**_Your conversation has ended._ **

 

 _Grabe naman,_ isip ni Kyungsoo, _nakakatatlong linya pa lang ako tapos na agad._ Lalo tuloy niyang hindi maintindihan kung anong masaya sa paggamit nito. Kung ganito lang din ang scenario tuwing may makakausap siya dito, eh hindi naman worth it na pagsayangan ng oras. Pero dahil hindi basta-bastang umuurong ang ating pambansang cutest boi ever (kagaya ng hindi niya pagsuko sa feelings niya para kay hottest boi ever aka best friend Jongin Kim), nagpatuloy lang si Kyungsoo sa pakikipag-usap sa kung sino man ang maka-match niya. Mag-a-alas singko y media na ng hapon at nakaka-pitong match na siya. Lima sa kanila ay matino kausap, lahat ng iyon ay sila na mismo ang nagsisimula ng mga topic na pwedeng pag-usapan kaya hindi na nahirapan si Kyungsoo. Sumasagot na lang siya ng kung ano ang tingin niya ay isang maayos na sagot, at patanong-tanong din kung minsan, pero hindi pa din siya nag-eenjoy. Pero yung dalawa niya pang nakausap, ay nako, mukhang ang utak ay nasa ilalim. Nandoon sa palawit at perlas with matching raging hormones at tigang powers. May halos tatlong minuto pa lamang sa pakikipag-usap ay tinapos na agad ni Kyungsoo ang usapan (tinuruan siya nung pang-apat niya na nakausap, si Billy Boi, yun daw ang itawag sa kanya, eh) at naparolyo na lang ng mata. Iyan na nga ba ang sinasabi niya sa kaibigan niya eh, hindi talaga maiiwasan ang mga taong katulad nila.

Tutuloy na sana siya sa ika-walo niyang ka-match pero bigla siyang inutusan ng mama niya na magsaing na at mamaya-maya ay iluluto na ang hapunan. Matapos ang halos dalawampung minuto ng pagsasaing at paghihiwa, pagpapakulo, at pagtitimpla ng mga gagamitin ng kanyang mama para sa hapunan ay bumalik na siya sa sofa para ituloy ang naiwang gawain.

_Okay, last na ‘to. Kapag wala pa ding masaya dito, pipilitin ko na si Jongin bukas na tumigil na._

**_Your match is:_ **

**_Male_ **

**_18-21 years old_ **

**_From Metro Manila_ **

**_10 kilometers away_ **

**_Looking for: Just Friends_ **

“Uy, ang lapit naman nito, baka makilala ako.” Pag-aalala ni Kyungsoo. Pero naisip niya muli na hindi naman siya magtatagal na makipag-usap, kaya ayos lang. Tutal, huli na naman na ito at baka nga-nga na naman kagaya ng iba.

**Hi**

**Hello**

**Pwedeng magtanong?**

**Nagtanong ka na nga eh**

**> :(**

**Grabe naman po**

**Joke lang**

**Haha okay**

**So ito yung tanong ko**

**Nagkagusto ka na ba sa taong close na close mo?**

**Uhhhhhhhhh**

**Bakit**

**Yung tipong, matagal mo na syang gusto pero di mo masabi kasi takot kang baka mag-iba yung tingin nya sayo. Yung ganun**

Ay, grabe, drama agad. Straight to the point kaagad itong si kuya. Napansin din ni Kyungsoo na hindi na nagtanong ang kausap niya ng “asl” at diretso na kaagad sa isang topic. Siguro ay dahil naisip niya din kagaya ni Kyungsoo na walang punto ang pagtatanong kung nasa taas na naman na ang impormasyong kailangan, o ‘di naman kaya ay hindi naman talaga interesado ang lalaki sa ganoon dahil naghahanap lang siya ng makakausap tungkol sa problema niya. Pinili na lang ni Kyungsoo ang pangalawang dahilan.

**Siguro, oo. Meron.**

**Bakit? Kwento mo naman.**

Lumabas ang tatlong tuldok na umaalon, ibig sabihin ay tumitipa pa ang kanyang kausap. Mukhang madaming sasabihin, medyo matagal din bago lumabas ang reply niya.

**Kasi…..yung bespren ko. Tagal ko na kasing gusto. Ayoko pa umamin kasi baka ayaw nya naman sakin, pero di ko naman sinasabi na hindi sya interesado sakin ah, pero ramdam ko naman na meron, siguro, pero ayun. Di lang ako sobrang sigurado. Bukod sa takot ako sa rejection takot din ako na masira ko yung pinagsamahan namin na 9 years dahil lang sa feelings ko na di ko naman kayang pigilan.**

Napataas ng kilay si Kyungsoo sa nabasa. Mukhang seryoso ang usapan na ito at magtatagal siya ng konti. Hindi niya din naman maiwasan na maka-relate dahil may pagkakapareho sila ng kanyang kausap. Sa kagwapuhan ba naman at pagkakaroon ng busilak na puso ng kanyang natatanging best friend na si Jongin “hottest boi ever” Kim eh hindi siya mahulog dito. Napagtanto niya lang iyon noong magtapos sila ng junior high school at noong moving up ceremony, napakalaki ng ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya, sabay sabi ng:

“ _Soo, malapit na tayong mag-college, 2 years na lang. Pero kahit na gumraduate na tayo ng high school at ng college balang araw, hinding hindi ako magsasawa sa’yo. Sana nandiyan ka lang para sa’kin kasi nandito lang ako para sa’yo kahit pa sabihin mong hindi mo na ‘ko kailangan.”_

Ay pucha. Hindi maipaliwanag ni Kyungsoo ang pakiramdam niya noong panahon na ‘yon. Oo, kasing pula na ng nail polish ni Mrs Kim ang mukha niya matapos niyang marinig ‘yon, pero alam niya sa sarili niya na ‘yun na, ‘yun na ang huling senyales para masabi niyang _real na real na talaga ‘yung feelings ko para sa’yo, best friend._

Pero bago pa man tangayin si Kyungsoo ng alon ng matinding nostalgia na may halong episodes ng kilig, nagtipa na siya ng reply sa kanyang kausap. ‘Wag paghihintayin nang matagal, baka biglang mag-end. Gusto niya pa namang makapagbigay ng payo sa lalaking ito para man lang may maitala siya sa kanyang listahan ng Things I Did Good Today.

**Alam mo…. Medyo parehas tayo. Pero siguro dapat sabihin mo na sa kanya kasi baka pagsisihan mo pa sa huli kapag wala kang nagawa.**

**Hahaha yan din yung mga sinasabi nila sa akin**

**Pero di ko alam kung pano eh, medyo naduduwag ako**

**Sabagay, kasi kung sinasabi ko nga to sayo ngayon madali lang, pero sa totoo lang kung ako na yung gagawa, siguro hindi ko pa din kaya.**

**So…anong gagawin natin?**

**Tingin ko**

**Humingi ka ng sign**

**Sign? Panong sign? Stop?**

**………**

**Gago ka ba**

**Slow down? No u-turn? Bawal tumawid nakamamatay?**

**Sige ka ieend ko to.**

**Hahahhahahhaaha joke lang hahahaha**

**Seryoso kasi natin eh. Pero anyway, so anong sign**

**Okay**

**Yun bang, kapag may nakita kang puting butterfly, aamin ka na. Yung mga ganun.**

**Ah**

**Kunwari, kapag pinitik ko yung kulangot ko sa harap tapos lumihis sa northwest, aamin na ko, ganun**

**Gusto mo ba talagang iend ko na to**

**Jooooookkkeeee waaaaaaaag**

**En      d**

**OY HAHAHAHA joke lang hindi na**

**Pero sige, hihingi ako ng sign. Hmmm ganito. Kapag nakalmot ng pusang itim yung isa kong tropa sa kamay, aamin na ko dun sa kaibigan ko na gusto ko sya.**

**Pwede na ba yung ganun?**

**Baliw ka dapat hindi mo sinabi sakin.**

**Pero pwede na yun.**

**Bat hindi pwedeng sabihin?**

**Kasi hindi matutupad. Hindi mangyayari yung gusto mong mangyari, ganun.**

**Ay HALA**

**BAT NGAYON MO LANG SINABI**

**Haha sorry di ko naman inexpect na sasabihin mo sakin.**

**Hmpfk. Di bale, ok lang yon basta importante may sign na ako. Bahala na lang kung magkakatotoo hehe :---)**

Nagpatuloy ang usapan ng dalawa, hindi din naman inasahan ni Kyungsoo na magiging madali ang pakikitungo sa lalaking kausap niya. Hindi man lang siya nakaramdam ng pagiging awkward dahil walang tigil din sa kwento ang lalaki, na siya namang ikinatutuwa ni Kyungsoo.

Mahigit tatlumpung minuto na silang nag-uusap pero laking pasasalamat naman ni Kyungsoo na hindi pa lumalabas ang profile picture niya. Naka-blurred pa din, at hindi pa rin kita ang kanyang mukha. Kaya nga lang, ayaw niya namang putulin ang koneksyon kay Kuya J (‘yun yung pakilala nung lalaki sa kanya, na hindi niya naiwasang itanong kung “ _restaurant ka ba? Jericho Rosales, ikaw ba ‘yan?”_ at tinanong din siya pabalik nito kung bakit Poochie ang pakilala niya) dahil masaya siyang kausap. Humingi lang siya ng saglit na palugit dahil kakain na kasi sila, at ganoon din naman si Kuya J. Pero buong akala ni Kyungsoo pagkabalik niya sa kanilang convo ay nag-disconnect na si Kuya J, dahil malapit ng mag-alas siete y media at matagal-tagal din siyang nawala. Pumasok na siya sa kwarto niya para maghandang matulog, dala-dala ang kanyang cellphone.

Pagkahiga niya ay nagtipa kaagad siya ng mensahe kay Kuya J.

**Psst. Hinintay mo talaga ah. Sorry ang tagal.**

**Yoooooo. Hehe ok lang no probs**

**Medyo napasarap din ako ng kain eh. Sarap ng chicken pastel ng mama ko**

**Parehas kayo ng best friend ko. Hilig din nun sa pastel, tuwing pasko laging nagrerequest.**

**Kasi masarap naman talaga. Uy gusto ko din yun tuwing pasko tsaka bagong taon!!! Di yan mawawala sa handaan namin!!! Dabest**

**So mahilig ka ba sa aso**

**Haha.**

**Oo naman.**

**Poodles????**

**Oo. Sobra.**

**AAAAHHHHHHHHH sesend ako ng link sa yt panoorin mo dali**

At doon nga napagtanto ni Kyungsoo na hindi naman pala masama ang paggamit ng Near Group.

 

Kinabukasan, hindi niya na pinuna ang kaibigang si Jongin sa pagni-Near Group nito. Dahil siya rin naman, gumagamit din. Pero hindi niya na ‘yun sasabihin sa kahit na sino kasi nakakahiya, ayaw na ayaw niya doon noong una tapos ngayon pati siya natutuwa na din. Himala nga lang na si Kuya J pa din ang kausap niya, at hindi ito nag-disconnect kagabi. Siya din naman, ayaw niya kasing i-end dahil parang mabigat sa loob na may naka-close ka na isang taong hindi mo naman kilala sa personal pero magaan ang loob mo, kahit saglit pa lang kayo nag-uusap. Nagpapasalamat naman siya dahil hindi siya pinagsasawaan ni Kuya J.

Malayo ang upuan nila ni Jongin dahil Literature ang subject nila ngayong umaga, at naka-alphabetically arranged sila. Lumabas lang saglit ang kanilang propesor para kunin ang nobelang naiwan niya sa faculty room, ipapakita niya kasi sa klase ang mga nilalaman nito. Ginamit naman ni Kyungsoo ang pagkakataon para makipag-usap kay Kuya J.

**Ang aga mo naman magchat. Wala ka bang ginagawa?**

**Hehe tinatamad ako eh. Maaga pa kasi, antok pa ko. Chat na lang kita para di ako makatulog**

**May klase ako. Saglit lang siguro kita makakausap, bawi na lang ako mamaya.**

**Okay lang yaaaan. May klase pa din ako kaso di ko masyadong trip, general subjects lang kasi. Kakatamad aralin kaso di pwede idrop lol**

**Wag mo ibabagsak yan, importante pa din yan. Sige ka, baka iretake mo pa yan.**

**Hehe nice1 concerned!! Yes sir hindi po!!! Iuuno ko pa to kung gusto mo eh**

**Uso pa pala yung “nice1”? Anong era ka ba nakatira, very old-fashioned**

**:---(((( bad**

Sakto naman na nakabalik na ang propesor nila na dala ang libro. Nagtipa pa saglit si Kyungsoo para ipaalam sa kausap na mamaya na lang ulit.

**Uy, maya na lang ulit ah. Dito na prof ko magstart na kami.**

**Lol same pero di ako makikinig sa prof ko, flood na lang kita hahaha**

Hindi na iyon pinansin ni Kyungsoo at binuksan na lang ang readings para sa Literature na nasa cellphone niya. Hindi niya naman inalis ang chat bubble ng Near Group at hinayaan lamang iyon sa itaas na bahagi ng screen ng kanyang cellphone. Ito namang si Kuya J, mukhang seryoso nga na pupunuin niya ang chatbox nila, dahil may ilang minuto pa lamang ay nagsunud-sunod na ang dating ng mga mensahe nito. Mabuti na lang at naka-silent ang phone niya dahil kung hindi ay napakaingay na ng _ping_ nito na paulit-ulit.

 

Kasalukuyang nasa loob ng classroom ang magtotropa para sa susunod nilang subject. Dito ay magkakatabi na sila dahil walang sitting arrangement.

“Inantok ako sa Lit kanina, nakakatamad talaga kapag puro si Shakespeare yung nasa lesson, ‘di ko naman siya magets, eh.” Reklamo ni Sehun. Sa pagkakataong iyon, hindi nila hawak ang kanilang mga cellphone at nag-uusap lang na kagaya ng matinong magkakaibigan.

Tumawa lang si Chanyeol. “Same, pre. Nakapasa na ko sa Culture and Arts, ‘di ko na kailangan ‘tong ganitong subject. ‘Di ko naman kailangan si kumpareng Shakeys kapag gumawa ako ng kanta,” sabay sandal nito sa sandalan ng kanyang arm chair at hinayaang dumausdos bahagya ang kanyang katawan. Tinignan niya si Jongin. “Uy wow, tol. Hindi ka yata nagni-Near Group ngayon ah! Himala ‘yan!” bulalas nito.

Si Jongin naman ay nakayuko at sinusubukang matulog. Antok na antok talaga siya kanina pa, at hindi niya naman nagawang makatulog kaninang Lit dahil, ayun nga, kinukulit niya ang kausap niya sa NG kahapon pa na si Poochie. Hanggang ngayon hindi pa din sinasabi sa kanya ng lalaki kung bakit Poochie ang pinili niyang itawag sa kanya ni Jongin.

“Inaantok ako, pre, shatahp ka muna.”

“Ulol ka, sinobrahan mo na naman siguro kagabi, ‘no? Sabi ko naman kasi sa’yo tigil na ‘yang hanggang sa picture lang, andyan naman yung totoo sa tab—“

Agad na napatayo si Jongin sa upuan niya para takpan ang malaki at maingay na bibig ni Chanyeol. Si Sehun naman, hindi magkandamayaw sa kakatawa. Buti na lang talaga at wala pa si prof. “Tangina mo, Chanyeol!” tawa lang ng tawa si Chanyeol kahit nakatakip ang bibig, humahampas-hampas pa sa mesa ng arm chair niya. “Bastos kang gago ka. ‘Di ako ganun, tukmol!”

Si Sehun naman, gatong pa. Bakit niya nga ba naging tropa ‘tong mga kulugo na ‘to. “Kunwari ka pa, Nogs. Kahit ‘di mo na sabihin samin alam na namin ‘yon. What are friends for, pre, kung ‘di namin alam mga tinatago mong baho.”

“Isa ka pa, eh. Kung ako gabi-gabi lang ikaw nga araw-gabi!”

“Asawa ni Marie—“

“Walang panty!”

Babanat na sana si Jongin kay Chanyeol na hindi naman nagsusuot ng panty ‘yung asawa ni Marie kasi malamang lalaki ‘yun, dahil na din sa stereotyping at heteronormativity kasi—

“Ay anak ka ng kalabaw Kyungsoo!!! Near Group ba ‘yang nakikita ko?!”

Napatingin ang tatlong itlog kina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun. Mabuti na lang at may kanya-kanyang mundo ang mga kaklase nila kaya hindi nila pinag-tuunan ng pansin ang malakas na boses ni Baekhyun, maliban na lang sa ilan na trip lang makita kung ano ang komosyon sa grupo nila.

Pulang-pula si Kyungsoo habang pinapalo niya ng paulit-ulit sa braso si Baekhyun, at ang baklang maingay, humahalakhak lang.

Kuhang-kuha na ng dalawa ang atensyon ng tatlong itlog kaya naman iniusod nila ang kanilang mga upuan papalapit sa dalawa nilang kaibigan. Siyempre, unang nag-react si Chanyeol.

“Soo, seryoso?! Parang nung nakaraan lang ayaw na ayaw mo dyan ah!” kumpleto pa ang reaksyon nito na nakalabas ang mga mapuputi nitong ngipin at nanlalaki ang mga mata, abang na abang sa sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi naman sumagot si Kyungsoo at mas pinili na lang yumuko habang tinatakpan niya ang kanyang mga tenga, konti na lang at nakasubsob na siya sa mesa niya para lang itago ang simpula ng kamatis niyang mukha.

“Gago, hindi niya dine-deny!” halakhak pa ni Sehun.

“Tangina niyoooooo.”  Iritadong sabi ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw niyang tumingala dahil malamang, makikita niya lang ang mukha ni Jongin na tinitignan siya na parang sinasabing, “ _pakipot pa, Soo, ikaw din pala.”_

Nagpatuloy lang ang pagdurusa niya dahil kamalas-malasan, wala ang propesor nila sa Prof Ed.

 

 

 

Kumakain ulit sila sa San Marcelino, sa paborito nilang Alumni Lounge. Mga alumni ng unibersidad na pinapasukan nila ngayon ang may-ari ng kainan na ‘yon, kaya, medyo may favoritism.

Nag-email na ang propesor nila para sa huling subject na hindi siya makakapasok, at siyempre masaya ang lahat dahil maaga silang makakauwi at may oras pa para gumala. Ang nakakahiyang sitwasyon ni Kyungsoo kanina ay medyo humupa na, pero hindi pa din nawawala ang mangilan-ngilang pang-aasar ng mga kaibigan niya. Maliban kay Jongin, na tahimik lang. Tumatawa-tawa lang ng konti at ngumingiti, pero hindi nakikisali sa pang-aasar kay Kyungsoo.

Naisip ni Jongin, simula kahapon pala ay hindi pa sila nag-uusap. Kahit kaninang umaga, kahit naman na magkalayo sila ng upuan sa Lit ay nag-uusap pa rin sila noon, pero kanina, ni hindi man lang siya pinansin ni Kyungsoo. Kahit magkatabi na sila sa Prof Ed, hindi siya kinausap nito at nag-cellphone lang, minsan nakikipagdaldalan kay Baekhyun, pero hindi siya kinakausap nito. Kaya naman, sinubukan niya na lang matulog. Kaso epal talaga si Chanyeol at Sehun kaya hindi rin siya nakatulog.

Natatawa siya dahil kahit ngayon na kumakain na sila, magkatabi pa rin sila ni Kyungsoo, at hindi pa rin siya kinakausap nito. Siguro nahihiya dahil sa insidente ng Near Group, pero siguro dahil nagtatampo din siya kay Jongin. Inaamin niya na, nitong nakaraang linggo, busy siya kaka-chat sa NG at kapag nagrereply siya sa mga chat ni Kyungsoo ay natatagalan pa kung minsan pa nga ay nakakalimutan niya na. Hindi naman sa sinasadya niya, pero kasi kumakalap siya ng payo sa mga nakakausap niya. Masyado siyang na-okupa ng mga bagay na dapat niyang gawin para sa nararamdaman niya sa kaibigan. Dumating pa itong si Poochie, na kung makipag-usap ay parang si Kyungsoo, at ang pinakamatagal niya na ding nakausap. Kaya naman pakiramdam niya si Kyungsoo din ang kausap niya simula kahapon hanggang kaninang umaga, na hindi niya na namalayan na hindi na nga pala siya nag-reply sa huling chat ng best friend niya sa kanya. Siguro, ‘yun ang dahilan kung bakit napilitan si Kyungsoo na gumamit ng NG dahil wala siyang makausap.

Pagkatapos nilang kumain ay napag-usapan nilang pumunta muna sa SM Manila dahil may mga bibilhin daw si Baekhyun sa Watsons at pumayag naman ang tropa dahil gusto din nilang subukan ‘yung parang Korean videoke doon na ginto ang presyo.

Naglalakad na sila sa direksyon papunta sa mall, sinabayan niya pa din si Kyungsoo papalakad habang sina Sehun, Chanyeol, at Baekhyun ay nasa unahan nila. Kailangan niya na munang kumuha ng tiyempo para mag-sorry sa best friend niya.

Nagulat na lang sila nang biglang napahiyaw si Baekhyun.

“Ouch!”

Napatigil sila sa tabi at tinignan kung anong nangyari sa kaibigan. “Anyare, Baek?” tanong ni Kyungsoo habang lumalapit ito kay Baekhyun at akmang iinspeksyunin ang kamay nito na hawak-hawak niya at tinitignan kung may sugat.

“Kinalmot ako nung pusa,” nguso nito habang tinitignan ng masama ang pusa na kumalmot sa kanya, nakaupo sa ‘di kalayuan at dinidilaan ang sariling katawan. “Bad kitty, magkakapeklat ‘to, eh! Baklang ‘to, kamay ko pa talaga, sis.” Habang nag-iinarte siya ay inabutan na siya ni Kyungsoo ng alcohol na nakatago sa bag niya.

At si Jongin, hulaan niyo.

Ayun, namumutla.

Nakatingin doon sa _itim_ na pusang _kumalmot_ sa _kamay_ ng isa niyang _kaibigan._ Poochie, bakit nagkatotoo naman, kahit sinabi niya sa’yo?

_Lord, parang wrong timing naman ‘yung sign mo._

 

 

 

Hindi pa rin maka-recover si Jongin sa nangyari. Hindi niya pinahalata sa mga kaibigan dahil baka tanungin siya, at ayaw niyang magpaliwanag. Samantalang si Baekhyun naman ay nadagdagan ang shopping list ng sebo de macho at ilang hand cream para mawala ang peklat na iiwan ng kalmot sa kanyang kamay. Matapos mamili ni Baekhyun, pumunta na sila sa Korean KTV booth. Medyo masikip kasi lima sila, mukhang pang-tatlo lang naman ata ‘yung booth. Nakaupo na sila habang pumipili ng kanta sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol, magkaharap lang sina Kyungsoo at Jongin, parehong sa tabi ng pinto. Si Sehun ay nasa kanan ni Jongin at iniinspeksyon ang malaking keyboard.

Binuksan ni Jongin ang conversation nila ni Poochie, at nagulat sa flood messages nito na ibinalik sa kanya dahil nag-flood din siya sa lalaki habang nagkaklase sila sa Lit. Binasa niya na muna iyon lahat bago nagdesisyon na sabihin na sa kanya ang nangyari.

**Pooch**

**This is the day**

Mabilis namang sumagot si Poochie. Buti na lang.

**Bakit?**

**Dumating na yung sign**

**Wow. Congrats. Actually, good luck pala. Kaya mo yan!**

**Kinakabahan ako, sobra. Di ko alam pano yung gagawin ko kasi nagtatampo sakin yung bespren ko, tapos bigla akong babanat na gusto ko sya**

**Pano yon?!?!**

**Hindi ba mas dramatic nga yon? Mawawala din naman tampo niyan kapag umamin ka na. kaya mo yan, Kuya J.**

**Para sa restaurant mo.**

**:---))) joker ka na ah**

**Pero sige. Para sa restaurant**

**:)**

**Anong oras ko ba yun pwedeng gawin? Parang hindi kasi pwede ngayon mismo, kasama ko pa buong tropa ko eh.**

**Nasan ba kayo?**

**Dito sa mall. Mamaya na lang siguro, no? puntahan ko sa bahay nila?**

Hindi kaagad nag-reply si Poochie. Paulit-ulit lang na lumilitaw ang tatlong tuldok na umaalon, pero hindi kasing bilis na lumabas ang sagot nito. Pero, laking gulat ni Jongin dahil kasabay ng sagot ni Poochie ay ang malinaw na profile picture nito.

 

**Jongin Kim. Mag-uusap tayo mamaya.**

_Isang napakalaking putangina, mamser. Tadhana nga talaga ‘to._

**\-----**

 

 

Akalain mo nga naman, oh. _Gusto din siya ni Jongin._

Pero hindi niya naman inasahan na sa Near Group niya pa malalaman. Naisip ni Kyungsoo, paano na lang kung hindi niya napagdesisyunan na subukang gamitin ang messaging platform na iyon? Malamang, matagal pa ang aabutin bago umamin si Jongin sa kanya. Kaya siguro, salamat na din dahil baka sa graduation pa sila magka-aminan ng feelings, good three years from now.

Ang galing pang mag-advice ni Kyungsoo sa best friend niya kung paano ang gagawing style, samantalang kung tutuusin ay sa unang pagkakataon pa lang na magkausap sila ay alam na nila ang nararamdaman ng isa’t isa.

Nakakatawa lang na ewan. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung tatawa ba siya o hahampasin niya si Jongin noong biglang lumitaw ang malinaw na profile picture nito kasabay ng mensahe niya. Hindi kaagad siya nakasagot dahil gulat na gulat pa siya. Tumingala siya para tignan ang kaibigan sa kanyang harapan, nakatitig nang maigi sa kanyang cellphone, tila ba naghihintay ng sagot ng kausap. Nanginginig si Kyungsoo habang tumitipa. Matapos na makita ni Jongin ang sinend niya, kitang-kita na nanlaki ang mga mata nito at halos napatigil sa paghinga. Dahan-dahan niyang iniangat ang kanyang paningin kay Kyungsoo, at bakas dito ang kaba, gulat, at takot, at kung anu-ano pa. Medyo magulo silang dalawa.

Lumipas ang isang oras na booking ng magtotropa sa booth, at isa-isa na silang nagsiuwian. Sina Baekhyun at Sehun ay sasakay ng bus, si Chanyeol naman ay kasabay nilang dalawa sa LRT pero papuntang south, habang silang dalawa ay northbound. Tahimik ang biyahe hanggang sa makarating sila sa bahay nina Kyungsoo, silang dalawa lang dahil nasa trabaho pa ang mga magulang ni Kyungsoo gayundin ang kuya niya, maaga pa kasi.

Tensyonado ang hangin sa paligid nilang dalawa habang nakaupo si Jongin sa sofa, at si Kyungsoo naman ay abala sa pagkuha ng maiinom sa ref. Pagbalik nito dala ang dalawang malamig na baso ng orange juice, umupo na siya sa tabi ni Jongin, pero may distansya nga lang. Siguro, isang meter stick. Kumbaga magkabilang dulo sila ng sofa.

Nahihiya pa din si Jongin at halatang kinakabahan, kaya naman tumikhim si Kyungsoo para putulin ang napaka-kapal na tensyon sa pagitan nila.

“So, Kuya J,” panimula ni Kyungsoo.

Lalong pinagpapawisan si Jongin kahit nakatutok naman sa kanya ang electric fan na naka-number 3. Hindi niya alam kung paano io-open ang dapat niyang i-open. Para namang hindi pa alam ni Kyungsoo na may gusto siya sa kanya, at nahihiya pa si Jongin. Eh halos nung gabi at nagpuyat siya kausap si Poochie/Kyungsoo ay maikwento niya na kung gaano niya kagusto ang buong pagkatao ng kanyang best friend.

“Uh. Oo.” _Hay pucha ka Jongin Kim. Wala kang kwenta._

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit parang mas kalmado pa si Kyungsoo sa kanya, siguro dahil hindi siya ang unang umamin?

“Ni, walang mangyayari sa atin dito kung pareho lang tayong mananahimik.”

Tama nga naman. Kaya oras na para magpaka-lalaki. Humarap si Jongin sa kanya nang maayos, at buong tapang na tinitigan si Kyungsoo sa mata.

Huminga siya nang malalim. “Soo, gusto kita. Gustong-gusto. Dati pa noong second year high school tayo, hanggang ngayon. Hindi ako umaamin dahil ayokong mawala ka sakin, dahil baka i-reject mo ako o ‘di kaya mag-iba na yung tingin mo sakin, mas malala, sabihin mo sa akin na hanggang best friends lang tayo,” unti-unting naiaangat ni Jongin ang mga salitang matagal niya ng pilit na ibinabaon sa kailalim-ilaliman ng kanyang isipan, at mukhang mahirap na ang pumreno. “Lagi kong naiisip na ang swerte ko dahil nakilala kita, dahil sa lahat ng tao na pwedeng ilapit sakin ng tadhana ikaw pa yung napili,”

“Tsaka sorry…kung hindi kita masyadong nakakausap last week, napressure kasi ako kung paano ko sasabihin sa’yo na ikaw ‘yung pinakaunang tao na nagparamdam sakin nito, kaya, sorry na. At ang cute cute mo pala kapag nagtatampo, humahaba ‘yung nguso mo.” Hindi namalayan ni Jongin na pareho na pala silang abot tenga na ang ngiti, at kanina ay isang metro nilang layo ay isang dangkal na lang. Ang bilis, 'no? Parang may magnet lang. "Grabe, ilang taon kong tinago 'to, tapos nang dahil lang dyan sa Near Group napaamin ako ng 'di oras." Nahihiyang tawa ni Jongin sa sarili.

Pero siyempre, hindi pa tapos ang kwento hangga’t hindi pa sumasagot si Kyungsoo.

Ikinulong ng mga palad ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ni Jongin at tinitigan ito sa mata, punong-puno na adorasyon at kasiyahan ang mga mata nilang dalawa. “Gusto din kita, Ni. Kaya nga lang noong moving up ceremony natin ‘yun. Mas matagal na ‘yung sa’yo pero hindi ibig sabihin no’n, eh mas konti ‘yung feelings ko para sa’yo. Sa liit kong ‘to, sobra sobra pa nga, hindi na magkasya. Nag-uumapaw na.”

Siyempre, walang mapagsidlan ang kasiyahan ng nagwawalang damdamin ni Jongin “hottest boi ever” Kim.

“Ang tagal nating naghintayan, sana pala kung dati pa ako umamin sa’yo, eh boyfriend na kita,” Nahihiyang sinabi ni Jongin. “Eh ‘di sana din, ilang taon na akong nakakatanggap ng kiss mo. Hindi pala sapat ‘yung nakikita lang kita sa araw-araw at nayayakap.” Ipinatong niya ang kanyang mga kamay sa mga kamay ni Kyungsoo, at itinanong ang bagay na obvious na naman.

"Boyfriend na ba kita?"

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo at ibinaba ang kanyang mga kamay, pero ayos lang 'yun kay Jongin dahil hindi niya ipagpapalit sa kahit na ano pa ang hugis pusong ngiti ng kanyang  _boyfriend_. 

_Tangina, ang sarap ipagmayabang._

"Siyempre naman."

 

\-----

 

"At anong ibig sabihin nitong kalandian na 'to?"

Ang aga-aga, bunganga agad ni Baekhyun ang bumungad sa magkasintahan. Paano ba naman kasi, magkahawak sila ng kamay pagpasok sa room ng una nilang klase. Nagprotesta pa si Kyungsoo noong una pero napilit din siya ni Jongin dahil matagal nga naman siyang napagkaitan ng pribilehiyong ito bilang isang certified at official boyfriend. Kaya ayun, walang nagawa si Kyungsoo. Pero kung alam niya lang na magiging epal si Baekhyun ngayong umaga, eh di sana hindi na pala siya pumayag (hindi rin).

"Mag-boyfriend na kami." Simple at nagmamalaking sagot naman ni Jongin.  _Aba, ayaw man lang ng pa-mysterious. Wala na tuloy element of surprise._

Medyo nagulat lang naman si Baekhyun, kasi alam niya naman 'yun dahil nakwento na ni Kyungsoo mga ilang buwan na nakakalipas. Napansin kasi kaagad ng maharot na bakla na masyado silang close nung first day pa lang nila bilang classmates, kaya naintriga kaagad. 'Di din naman siya nahiyang maki-chismis. So ayun, medyo na-kkaebsong lang. 

"Finally!" sabay hampas sa braso ni Jongin. "Akala ko magpapakipot pa kayong dalawa, eh. Ako 'yung nase-stress sa inyo minsan!"

Sakto namang dumating na si Chanyeol. Mamaya pa dadating si Sehun dahil nagchat siya kanina na tatae daw muna siya bago umalis, kaya male-late siya.

"Chanyeol! 200 ko!" sigaw ni Baekhyun, tumataas-taas pa ang kilay habang abot langit ang ngiti. May pambili na siya ulit ng pang skin care niya.

Agad namang nabakas ang pagkadismaya ni Chanyeol nang marinig iyon. Tumingin siya kina Kyungsoo at Jongin na nag-aakusa. "Mga tol naman, sana pinatagal niyo man lang hanggang katapusan ng term 'yung landian niyo, 'no? Tangina, talo tuloy." Bumunot na siya ng pera sa pitaka niya at nalulungkot na iniabot ito sa naghihintay na palad ni Baekhyun. Pero dahil si Baekhyun ay hindi si Baekhyun kung hindi siya manghihimasok at mag-iinterrogate.

"Kyungsoo, tea."

Pero siyempre si Kyungsoo ay hindi si Kyungsoo kung hindi niya tititigan ng masama si Baekhyun. "Bahala ka dyan." Disappointed ang bakla, kaya kay Jongin na lang siya aasa.

"Jongin, tea. With 3 sugar cubes."

Pero siyempre din, si Jongin ay hindi si Jongin kung hindi siya proud na boyfriend niya na si Kyungsoo. "Nagka-chat kami sa Near Group. Humingi ako ng advice tungkol sa akala kong one-sided na feelings ko para kay Kyungsoo, pero nagkataon na siya pala 'yung nakausap ko. Tapos boom," ngiting-ngiti naman siya kahit nahihiya na si Kyungsoo. "Kami na."

 Natameme lang sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol at sabay silang napasabi ng, "Puta, meant to be talaga kayo."

**Author's Note:**

> salamat at nakaabot ka dito! :-----)))))
> 
> point out ko lang na hindi ko na masyadong inelaborate ang wonders ng NG, kayo na bahala kung want nyo yon iexplore, hindi naman sobrang accurate ng details na nilagay ko. anyway, thanks for reading! kudos at comments sana, kung may kwenta ba tong ginawa ko lmao


End file.
